Una larga vida
by Tayla05
Summary: Una vuelta de tuerca a la historia de "El secreto de Puente evos personajes y la "resurrección" de los vejos. La historia de Bella la chica revolucionaria. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ALGUNOS INVENTADOS


**Vale mi primer fanfic, no se como saldrá pero habrá mas** **capítulos. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN lo repito SOLO ALGUNOS QUE HE CREADO YO**

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

"1922"

Ya es tarde, las calles están vacías y cada vez hay menos luz, llevo caminando días.

-¡He muchacha!- un hombre corpulento se me acerca- es tarde deberías estar en casa.

-Yo no vivo aquí señor y soy lo suficiente adulta como para cuidarme sola.-digo con seguridad- Solo busco un sitio donde dormir.

-Si me permites mi hermana y mi cuñado son dueños de una posada cerca de aquí, si deseas te acompaño hasta allí.-ha entendido el mensaje.

-Está bien señor.

El me acompaño hasta un pequeño motel y casa de comidas, donde nos atendió una mujer de parecida edad al hombre.

-Buenas hermano, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-es guapa y parece amable.

-Buenas Emilia, me he cruzado con esta joven que busca un sitio donde dormir.-dice señalándome. Tienen rasgos parecidos.

-Pues has venido al sitio adecuado- me dice con una amplia sonrisa-sígueme para tomarte los datos.

Me lleva hasta una puerta cerca de la taberna donde hay una pequeña recepción con una puerta que dice "Habitaciones".

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Bella-contesto, se me queda mirando esperando a que continúe- nada más.

-Está bien…-se toma una pausa para escribir algo en una libreta-…edad.

-15 años.

-Eres bastante joven para estar aquí ¿no?

-Si es una larga historia.-muy larga.

-¿Cuanto estarás aquí?

-No lo sé supongo que no mucho, pero no te lo puedo decir exacto.

-Está bien pondré que no se sabe. Prado acompaña a la señorita a su habitación.-le dice a una moza que pasa por ahí, parece de mi edad.

-Si.-le dice, es muy guapa.

La señora me entrega la llave de la habitación, antes de seguir a la muchacha, le pregunto a la dueña.

-¿Señora cuánto cuesta la noche?-se me había olvidado y ya voy bastante mal de dinero.

-1 pesetas por noche.-saco una bolsa donde guardo el dinero-Vas mal de dinero.-me dice al ver que miro con desesperación la bolsa.

-Si…-le digo.

-Haremos una cosa-me dice-puedes pagarme trabajando aquí, así ganaras algo de dinero y tendremos algo de tiempo libre- me dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias.-le digo.

-No es nada mujer, pasa por la barra a primera hora y te asignaremos una tarea.

-Gracias.-le repito y sigo a la chica hasta mi habitación.

Los rayos de luz entran por la ventana y me despiertan, aun tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada ya que llevaba tiempo sin dormir, pero le prometí a Emilia que trabajaría para su familia y no puedo negarme, nunca rompo una promesa.

Cojo la ropa y me dirijo al pequeño baño de la habitación, al acabar recojo las cosas y salgo hacia la casa de comidas.

En la barra me encuentro a dos hombres, uno es bastante mayor, el otro es más joven-de la edad de Emilia supongo- tiene barba y bigote, no es excesivamente alto, lleva un delantal. Están sirviendo unas copas a otros pueblerinos. Me dirijo a ellos para preguntarles.

-Buenas, Dña. Emilia me dijo que viniera aquí para trabajar.

En ese momento entra ella y al verme se dirige hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días, Bella.-me dice sonriente.

-Buenos días.-le respondo intentando sonreír, no soy mucho de sonreir.

-Chicos ella es Bella le dije ayer que podía trabajar para nosotros a cambio de alquilar una habitación.-les dice señalándome-Bella, estos son Raimundo, mi padre y Alfonso, mi marido.

-Un placer.-me dice Raimundo estrechándome la mano.

-Encantado.-me dice Alfonso haciendo lo mismo que su suegro.

-Bella ¿Sabes cocinar?-me dice Emilia.

-Si algo se.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Después de estar toda la mañana y por la tarde atendiendo en la barra, Prado me explico el registro de la posada y estuvimos hablando. Me contó que cuando nació, su padre-Ramiro, hermano de Alfonso- se fue a la guerra dejándola con su madre que murió hace 4 años, ella sabía que su padre tenía familia aquí y entonces vino sin saber ni como era su padre, al que tiempo después volvió a encontrar.

Ella tiene mi misma edad y su novio se llama Matías hijo adoptivo de Emilia y Alfonso (aunque le tratan como un hijo y lleva el apellido de la familia). Matías es huérfano junto a sus hermanos (a los que suele ir a ver), desde pequeño les crio un hombre para ser ladrones, pero un día el pueblo le delato y ellos se libraron de sus garras.

-Esto te podrá sonar a una tontería pero…-le digo-¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?-aun no lo sabía.

-Puente Viejo. Dicen que quien bebe de la fuente de la plaza encuentra su amor verdadero y nunca se marcha.-me dice-A varias personas les ha pasado ya. ¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti?-aun nadie sabía nada de mi vida.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-me dice.

Su forma de hablarme y la confianza con la que habla me reconforta y me acomoda. Pocas personas saben sobre mi vida, pero ella tiene algo especial, es como una amiga.

-Mmm…-no sé por dónde empezar.

-Empieza por el principio.-ambas nos reímos.

-Nunca conocí a mis padres, no sé nada de ellos. Hasta los 4 años me crió una mujer de la que ya no sé nada. A partir de ahí me empecé a patear todos los caminos de España y también fuera de España, he ido por Francia y Alemania. A los 9 conocí a un niño un año mayor, ha viajado siempre conmigo-las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos-hemos vivido mucho juntos es mi mejor amigo y mi única familia-había empezado a llorar.

-Por cómo te pones al hablar de él, es más que un amigo-tengo la cara roja, yo asiento sin poder mirarla.- ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

No le contesto, ella se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho nada.

-Perdón no debería haber hablado…-la interrumpo.

-No, no importa.-me seco las lágrimas y ella me abraza-hace unos meses recibió una carta en la que unas personas le contaban que era su hijo y que le pedía que fuera solo a verles. Al parecer sí que era hijo de ellos, unos marqueses me parece, y tuvo que separarse de mí.

Nos quedamos como estábamos, abrazadas, sin hablar, hasta que vemos que la casada de comidas se llena de gente.

-¡Se me había olvidado! Habíamos quedado toda la familia para cenar.-me dice a la vez que se levanta del asiento.

-Bueno-yo también me levanto-ya hablamos mañana.

-¡Hey muchachas!-nos llama el hombre que me trajo hasta aquí.-Acercaros un momento las dos.

Caminamos juntas hacia ellos, una extraña sensación me recorre el cuerpo, hace que me entre un escalofrió. No sé qué me pasa, me siento cómoda con toda esta gente, noto como si los conociera de siempre, pero me siento indefensa como cuando era niña.

-Porque tengo que ir yo también- le digo a Prado por lo bajo.

-No lo sé. Solamente ve.-Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos acercamos hasta allí estamos unas 23 personas aproximadamente. Hay tanto padres como hijos, algunos están simplemente hablando y otros están ayudando a preparar la mesa.

-Bella, ¿verdad?-me pregunta el hombre. Todos nos miran con curiosidad, la mayoría apartan la vista pero sé que siguen prestándome atención.

-Sí señor.

-Llámame Tristán, sin tratamiento, ni pompa.

-Como desee.

-Has empezado hoy mismo a trabajar aquí no es así.

-Si.

-Por algún motivo habrá decidido Emilia contratarte.

-No le hagas caso Bella, cuando quiere puede ser irritante.-le contesta ella. Yo hago una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo que la ayuda nos viene mejor que otra cosa.-le dice Prado.

-Como digáis-dice Tristán rindiéndose.-Cuéntanos algo de ti.

-Deja a la chica en paz.-le regaña una mujer, por cómo se tratan podría ser su esposa.

-Oye si va a trabajar aquí durante un tiempo. La tendremos que conocer Pepa.- así es como se llama.

-No me importa, deberás.-le contesto, prefiero no causar ninguna pelea- Me llamo Bella tengo 15 años, desde los 4 años he ido recorriéndose medio mundo, la gente de los pueblos me daba comida y hogar durante unos días, nunca he conocido a mis padres, y llegue aquí por casualidad.-ya estaban todos atentos.

-Bueno pues bienvenida a Puente Viejo- me dice una chica unos años más mayor que yo.-Soy Aurora.

-Encantada. Si me disculpan yo ya me retiro.

Me despido y me dirijo hacia la posada, pero en un momento oigo a Aurora llamándome.

-Bella, porque no te quedas a cenar con nosotros,-me propone.- a nosotros no nos importa.

La sonrió para decirle que acepto y me encamino a ayudarles.

 **Que ¿que tal?, es mi primer fanfic a si que no seáis crueles. Las reviews me ayudan mucho a mejorar y pronto haré otros fics que tengo pensados ;)**


End file.
